The True Hart Dynasty
by Emono
Summary: Bret Hart has another heir, and he's not happy with the way Batista manhandled him. Neither is Randy. SLASH! Spoilers for Survivor Series '08. Cody love.


**Title**: The True Hart Dynasty  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Randy/Cody (Candy)  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Beta**: gil_follower  
**Warnings**: Slash, protective!Hart versus protective!Randy, Spoilers for _**Survivor Series **_**2008**

**AN**: For those of you who've never seen this match in Survivor Series, this is the sum of it: Two teams fought, Batista and Randy were the captains. The last two people ended up being Cody and Randy, with Batista the last of his group. Batista basically manhandled Cody, bombed him, then proceeded to roll him up beneath his body so that his knees touched the damn canvas. Very provocative, and Randy didn't help by going protective-rage over it and winning the match. Oops *monotone* I just ruined it for you.

Go read **vyvrik's** fic "Belongs To Me" available at **violentpretties** on LiveJournal. I kid you not, a week after I read this fic, Survivor Series came in the mail for me (not by magic, I ordered it) and I saw this match. I couldn't believe it was the one she was describing, and I had to bring up the fic and compare. Surprise! It was the same match! Real hot Candy there *shameless ship*

I wanted to do something with this match without going along the same lines as this awesome writer, and I also knew I wanted to try my Bret Hart muse out. So here's the result!

* * *

Bret Hart strutted through the back area of the arena, unconcernedly looking for the gorilla entrance so he could meet his boy properly. His hair was pulled into a low ponytail, his hat backward, and his shades doing nothing to hide his appearance. The way he carried himself, the casual smile on his face, had many heads turning. He caught several bouts of attention, most recognizing him and the others elbowing their neighbors to ask who the hell he was.

Down the hall, little Morrison practically climbed over his fedora-adorned partner pointing and whispering loudly at him, "Shit! Do you know who that is!? That's Bret Hart! Oh shit, oh God! What's he doing here? Is he recruiting?"

Bret resisted the urge to laugh when he heard The Miz wheezed, "Can't…breathe…"

The next person was Kidd, "Bret!"

He turned around, giving the smaller man a smile, "Well, well, well."

"Ah, Bret, it's good to see you" Tyson smiled brightly in return.

"If you're here, I know my nephew isn't far behind" Bret looked around expectantly, raising a brow when he saw his nephew chatting up Eve herself (the Diva did not even look a little interested) "Boy!"

David looked up, perking up when he saw the legend. He all but stumbled over to them, enveloping his uncle in a hug.

"Davey-boy" Bret slapped his back, pushing away to look between them "Look at you, my dynasty. You're both looking fit as hell."

"Have you seen our matches lately?" David asked quickly.

"Oh yeah."

"I think we're doing pretty good" Tyson suddenly flushed "U-Unless you think we're not, then-"

"We've been trying really hard" David was starting to get a little flustered too, but he always had been around his uncle "We've done everything you've told us-"

Bret held up a hand, effectively silencing them both, "You're doing…just fine, boys. Just fine."

They both melted in relief, sharing a happy look before turning their attention back to the older man.

"Now, tell me where the ring entrance is" Bret gestured in a vague circle "I'm getting a little too old to wander around."

David pointed down the hall, "Yeah, you go down here. Take a left, there's a small hallway on the right, take that…then just go through the door there, and a right. Takes you right to the main gorilla position."

"Thanks, boy, Kidd, see ya" Bret patted their shoulders, easing between them to get past.

Kidd pouted, "Bret, you didn't come to see us, did you?"

Bret shook his head, "Sorry, boys."

David suppressed a scowl, "You're here to see _him_, aren't you?"

"Yep."

David and Tyson watched him go, feeling a little less than they should.

"I'm his actual nephew" David grumbled.

Tyson looked down at the floor, "Runnels didn't even _train_ at the Hart Academy!"

**~xXx~**

Randy and Cody stumbled through the curtain, the material doing nothing to block the noise from the crowd. They were both panting, slick with sweat, adrenaline still going. Manu came back through right after, ignoring them and walking off.

Cody scowled after the bigger wrestler, "Stuck up, prick."

Randy raked a hand through his shorn hair, "He won't last long with that attitude."

Cody gave his lover a certain look from the corner of his eye, "What was that last bit out there?"

"Huh?" Randy turned to face the younger man, for he had taken a towel from one of the little tech girls and was wiping at face and neck.

"You took Dave down pretty hard out there" Cody flashed a knowing grin, leaning against the wall.

Randy glanced down at the ground, a little ashamed of the way he'd broken kayfabe out there, "Yeah? Well he was groping you rather shamelessly, and I wasn't about to stand for it."

"Doesn't matter" the younger man curled a finger in his lover's tights, pulling him forward until all that hard muscle pressed him against the wall "That little jealous act? It turned me on."

Randy grinned wickedly, leanig closer and pinning him with his own strength, "Did it now?"

"Mmm-hmm" Cody moaned when he felt their desires brush, both sets of azure eyes going black "His hands on me were disgusting…but maybe we could do that position ourselves later?"

"Hell yeah" Randy dove in, capturing his lips with his own. The kiss was heated, their passion spilling over into the rest of their young bodies. They didn't give a shit who was watching, they loved each other and right now they wanted to sate their flesh a bit. Their hands stayed above the waist, having fun just clawing at broad shoulders and kneading at one another's mouth. They faded out of reality for a bit, concentrating only on each other, on their breathing habits. Their chests heaved in sync, hearts as well.

Randy was grateful for his lover's impossibly wide mouth, their tongues dancing not as gracefully as usual. The adrenaline rush always made them needy, always made them sloppy. He broke away from those swollen lips, trailing teeth and tongue down the solid column of his boy's neck.

Cody mewled, rolling his head back against the wall as his lover feasted from his neck. He loved bearing Randy's mark, he loved knowing that when he was in the locker room no one would try to put their hands on him. He'd seen some of the newbies, passed around like cattle, used and abused and sometimes too fucked up to wrestle that night or nights to come.

But never with him. He only ever had to do basic newbie stuff, like picking up the locker room after shows and showing respect. Taking his falls and his hits like a man, never once complaining. All because Randy had earned respect first, because he was stronger willed than any man Cody'd ever known. With Randy's mark on his skin and Randy's heart in his grasp, he was treated a little differently. The only person ever daring to even flirt with him was Cena, but that was because he and Randy were friends.

No one touched what belonged to Randy, no one.

Cody opened his eyes, finding someone watching them with an amused expression. It only took a few seconds, but he quickly realized who exactly was standing there.

"Uncle Bret!"

Randy found himself shoved aside, almost falling from the force of the blow. He watched in amazement as Cody ran toward another man, arms open wide. The small man jumped, and the other easily caught him. Cody wrapped his arms and legs around the bigger man, hugging him and making sounds of content.

Randy realized it was Bret Hart, his stomach bottomed out.

"There's my boy" Bret hugged him tightly, smiling now. His joy reached his eyes, for his shades had been folded and put into the collar of his shirt.

"Damn, Uncle Bret, what are you doing here?" Cody distangled himself from the older man, putting his feet flat on the floor.

"I'm here to see you" Bret replied honestly, reaching up and cupping the back of the boy's neck "Look at you, my boy. Just look at you. Damn. That match? I told you when you were little, I'd never seen such potential in someone so sweet."

Cody blushed, laughing as he was shaken like a puppy, "Thanks, uncle. It means a lot."

Bret peered over his shoulder, "So little Randy's grown up, has he?"

"Hart" Randy wasn't sure what else to call him, he stepped forward and offered his hand "It's been a long time."

"That's a little cold" Bret observed, raising a brow at the younger man "Have you forgotten already, Randy-boy? I was sitting at the same table as you where at the Runnels house."

This was true. Where Randy became Cody's lover at such a young age, and because Bob and Dusty decided it was better that their sons hitch up together than with bloodsucking ringrats, Randy was often at the Runnels house. Consquently, so was Bret Hart. Dusty and himself had been the best of friends for years, and Bret was named Cody's godfather when he was born. Their relationship was one of an affectionate uncle and a spoiled nephew, for whatever his father wouldn't let him have…Uncle Bret was there to slip it to him discreetly under the table.

Randy and Bret had met many times over the course of the years, and always with Cody as a buffer between them. They both loved Cody (though in different ways), and both wanted the best for the young man. They were fiercly protective of what they thought belonged to them, and only a handful of times had it come down to physical blows.

Bret, being more experienced, always got the upper hand over the younger man.

For a fifty-something year old, he could still bust open a mouth.

Cody looked between them, "Guys, come on."

"It's good to see you, Bret" Randy admitted, shaking the man's hand past Cody's body "It's dangerous for you to be here, though."

Cody gave a little gasp, "That's right! That fight with Vince…should you even be here?"

Bret chuckled at their concern, "It's alright, boys. He doesn't have to know, now does he? I'm just here to take my boy and his guy out for dinner. Catch up. Whatta ya say, Codies?"

"Hell yes!" Cody squeezed him tightly, perfectly content "That would kickass."

Randy was about to agree, but someone came out from behind the curtain rubbing his neck.

"Damn it, Orton, you nearly took off my fucking neck out there!"

Cody swallowed thickly, stepping back as both Randy and Bret whipped their heads in the direction that the voice came from. Batista winced under such harsh looks, and his sight fell on Bret Hart.

"No way" Batista breathed, he hadn't seen the man in years.

"Batista" Bret and Randy growled at the same time, Cody getting shoved behind them completely in a way to protect them. The Animal cowered as they both advanced on him, only half-sure why they were so pissed in the first place.

"Hey, guys, man…" Dave started off, trying already to talk himself out of whateer this was "Now, just chill out for a second."

"Chill out?" Bret spat.

Randy snarled, "You think we didn't see the way you rubbed yourself all over Cody out there?"

Bret gave him a nasty look, "Like an animal."

Dave smiled weakly, "That was just for show, guys. You know how those fans get sometimes."

"I know how _you_ get sometimes!" Randy shoved the bigger man, smacking him against the wall "And I'm telling you right now to keep your hands off him!"

Dave's jaw hardened, he took a step forward, "And if I don't?"

Bret stepped up, crowding against the younger man, "Then we've got a problem, don't we? _Bauista_."

Dave took that step right back, pressing into the wall, "There ain't no problem, guys."

"We better not" Randy drew himself up to full height, glaring down at the man with poisonous azure eyes "Because I'm not going to tolerate competition."

"Competition?" Dave scoffed, looking at the younger man he had been lusting after "If I wanted that bitch-"

"Excuse me?" Bret growled.

"I called him by his name" Batista smirked, confident they really wouldn't do a thing "_Bitch_."

They both lunged without a second thought. Randy punched him twice in the face before the Animal could react, bloodying his nose. Bret through all his weight into a knee lunge, knocking the breath out of the bigger man and sending him to his knees.

"Guys!"

They turned, poised for their next wave of attack. Cody pulled them back with an insistent touch, shaking his head.

"Please stop" Cody murmured, looking between them "There are people watching."

They noticed this as well, everyone in the vicinity had stopped to watch the exchange. Both backed off immiedetly, disgusted looks directed at the Animal.

"Yeah, boys, I guess that is about enough" Bret chuckled darkly at the way blood poured from Dave's nose, the man struggling to make it stop "Let's go get something to eat, yeah?"

Cody nodded, hurrying forward. Before Randy could followed him, Bret put a hand on his chest. The Viper gave him a strange look.

"Listen here, boy" Bret began, serious now "I've been watching, and I've been talking to Cody over the phone. I never get to see my boy in person. I'm trusting you to take care of him while I can't, Orton. Next time Batista starts some shit, or goes over the line like that, kick his ass. Twice as hard for me, ok?"

Randy nodded obediently, "Yes, sir."

Bret clapped him firmly on the shoulder, "I knew Cody chose right with you, Orton. Good man, like your father."

Bret walked on ahead, clearing his throat loudly, "You bend over a bit more easily, though."

Randy mentally froze his mind, not letting that comment create a single thought in his head. He kept walking on autopilot, just trying not to throw up at those images.

"Not cool, Bret."

"Hey, we're family now, right?" Bret looped an arm around the younger man's shoulders "That's what family does. Make each other throw up a little in their mouths."

But as Cody pouted and whined for them to hurry up, Randy knew there's no other family he'd rather be apart of.

"Hey, where's DiBiase Jr. at right now? He can join us."

Cody all but squealed, "He's in the city, I'll call him right now!"

Yeah, a nice little family.

The true Hart Dynasty.

* * *

**Wow, that was a weird plot bunny. I don't know how all that came out in *checks time* one day. So, did you enjoy it? No? Not what you're expecting? Summary misleading?**

***author can't find it in her to care***


End file.
